profile_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Windblade
Windblade (ウインドブレード, Uindoburēdo), is a fictional character and protagonist from the DC series. She is a young female Transformer who puts duty and truth first, tasked with a great mission by Primus himself, even when both of them are difficult. Her friend and bodyguard Chromia can get frustrated at times with the strength of Windblade's convictions, and Chromia believes Windblade trusts too much. This may not be a worldview that can survive sharing a planet with Starscream, and she may learn that at times she will have to choose between truth or duty. She likes to give her teammates nicknames, something that's not always appreciated. Windblade is a better-than-average swordswoman, but her claim to fame is her rare talent for communicating with dormant Titans, for which she bears the title of Cityspeaker, though her overconfidence can sometimes lead her to bite off more than she can chew. Like other Cityspeakers, her face bears the markings of Caminus. Windblade has also been imbued with heightened senses which give her an almost clairvoyant instinct for finding Decepticons. Her enhanced fighting abilities and power to create powerful blasts of wind make her a formidable foe. It's lucky that she has the skills to back up her stubborn determination and give the Decepticon Seekers a fly for their money! "Let's Crank Our Pistons and Cross Some Distance!" :—Windblade coming up with a phrase that even impresses Bumblebee. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Kristy Wu (English), Hitomi Nabatame (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Susa Saukko (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Cristiana Rossi (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Jahel Morga (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Robot Mode Vehicle Mode Her vehicle mode on Cybertron was a Cybertronian Jet. When arriving to Earth, she adapts the Earth vehicle mode of a modified VTOL Jet. * Hair Color: Not Known * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Red * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known 'Attributes' Gallery File:Windblade_Jet_Form.png|Windblade's Earth jet mode. Background Personality Windblade initially appears to be rather vain Autobot who is not above commending her own abilities, and has a habit of giving nicknames for her fellow teammates. She appears to be very friendly, caring, cooperative, and a warrior in battle. Relationships Friends/Allies * Autobots ** Optimus Prime ** Drift ** Cliffjumper ** Bumblebee ** Strongarm ** Sideswipe ** Smokescreen ** Alpha Trion ** Prowl ** Blurr ** Arcee ** Chromia ** Perceptor ** Wreckers *** Ultra Magnus *** Bulkhead *** Wheeljack ** Computron *** Quickshot *** Afterburner *** Lightspeed *** Nosecone *** Strafe ** Volcanicus *** Grimlock *** Swoop *** Snarl *** Sludge *** Slug ** Defensor *** Hot Spot *** First Aid *** Blades *** Streetwise *** Groove ** Superion *** Silverbolt *** Air Raid *** Fireflight *** Skydive *** Slingshot ** Victorion *** Pyra Magna *** Jumpstream *** Dust Up *** Stormclash *** Skyburst *** Rust Dust ** Fortress Maximus ** Emissary * Mini-Cons ** Fixit * Justice League ** Superman ** Batman ** Wonder Woman * Teen Titans ** Robin/Nightwing Family Neutral Rivals Enemies * Decepticons ** Megatronus Prime ** Megatron ** Shockwave ** Blitzwing ** Lugnut ** Knock Out ** Soundwave *** Frenzy *** Rumble *** Laserbeak *** Buzzsaw *** Ravage ** Lockdown ** Dreadwing ** Shadow Striker ** Razorpaw ** Airachnid ** Overlord ** Seekers *** Starscream *** Thundercracker *** Skywarp *** Acid Storm *** Slipstream ** Insecticons *** Sharpshot *** Kickback *** Hardshell ** Bruticus *** Onslaught *** Brawl *** Vortex *** Swindle *** Blast Off ** Galvatronus *** Cyclonus *** Cyberwarp *** Skyjack *** Treadshock *** Riotgear ** Devastator *** Scrapper *** Mixmaster *** Scavenger *** Long Haul *** Bonecrusher *** Hook ** Predaking *** Razorclaw *** Tantrum *** Divebomb *** Headstrong *** Saberclaw ** Menasor *** Motormaster *** Breakdown *** Wildrider *** Dead End *** Drag Strip * Unicron Powers and Abilities Windblade is equipped with advanced tracking systems that enable her to sense Decepticons where standard equipment is lacking. She is a rare case of an Autobot capable of flight, though it seems to be limited to her vehicle mode. Her wing turbines can deliver concussive blasts capable of stunning enemies, and she carries a handle that can produce a powerful energy blade. She is also a skilled hand-to-hand fighter. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Strength level Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Battles of Cybertron Trypticon Incident During the War Dark Spark Incident Preparing Departure Synopsis ''Transformers'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Windblade Wikipedia * Windblade Teletraan 1: The ransformers Database * Windblade Transformers Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Females Category:Autobots Category:Heroes